


Two Against One

by marissalyn14



Series: Clexa Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke grows tired of seeing Raven beating Lexa at Mortal Kombat, so she decides to help her out some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of clexa and involving the sentence "No, you need to move your fingers like this", and thus this was born!

“Yes!” Raven shouted as she got a right hook in, practically pummeling Lexa’s Mortal Kombat character to a pulp.

“Fatality.” The television announced as Raven bounced in place on the couch, nearly knocking her beer off the side table. 

“Hey, watch it Reyes, I’m not cleaning up after you like I did last time.” Clarke warned, eyeing the mechanic from over her girlfriend who didn’t seemed fazed at all that she had just died for the fifth time in a row. “And give Lexa a chance, now you’re just taking advantage.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “You mean wiping the floor with her?”

“Would you like to play, Clarke?” Lexa asked, holding out the controller for her to take. “I’m getting pretty bored just having you watch me die. You could beat her for me?”

Lexa watched Clarke shake her head before maneuvering herself so that she was sitting behind her, legs on either side of her own, her chest flush against her back. “No, we’re going to beat her together.”

“What?” Reyes asked, nearly choking on her beer in astonishment. “You can’t just play me yourself Griffin, you have to get your rocks off to it at the same time and make your poor girlfriend keep playing?”

“What, are you not up for it Raven? Two against one, you don’t think you can beat us?”

“No, I know I can beat you, I just wanted to give Lexa an out while she had one.” Raven said casually as she set her beer down. “You ready?”

Clarke nodded, fitting her hands over Lexa’s on the controller. “Ready.”

“Ready.” Lexa echoed, her face looking that much like someone who has lost a small battle, that was until Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek, and suddenly there was nothing wrong with having to play Mortal Kombat a sixth time in a row.

When the game started, Clarke felt Lexa’s thumb shift the opposite way hers had. “No, you need to move your fingers like this.” Clarke instructed, taking Lexa’s thumb beneath her own and moving it the opposite way.

“You always take charge like that, Griffin?” Raven teased, watching the couple out of the corner of her eye as she struggled to stay out of their reach on the screen.

“Only when Lexa needs a little guidance.” Clarke answered, pressing yet another kiss to Lexa’s cheek before going back to swinging and making contact with Raven’s character.

A few moments later after a strew of curses and violent maneuvering of the body because somehow Raven thought that would help her win, the screen read, “Fatality.” 

“I want a rematch!” Raven declared, looking over at Clarke who was leaning back on the couch with Lexa placing their controller on the coffee table.

“Maybe later Raven, winning can really make you tired. I think Lexa and I need a victory nap.” Clarke said, her eyes closed as she pulled Lexa back to her side and snuggled into her.

Raven rolled her eyes, “Gross.” She stood to her feet, pulling her hoodie on and headed towards the door, “I’m going to Bell’s to see if he wants to play.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said smirking, “Play.”

Lexa sighed into Clarke’s shoulder, “Quiet Clarke, it’s time to sleep.”

Clarke chuckled lightly before pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over the both of them. “You’re right, it’s nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
